


Falling

by orphan_account



Series: Bound Blades [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Canon Dialogue, Creampie, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Kissing, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven months have passed since Byleth and Felix's first passionate encounter. On the night of the monastery ball, a chance meeting atop the Goddess Tower leads Byleth into her sparring partner's arms once again.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Bound Blades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a rewrite of Felix's Goddess Tower scene. It follows ~7 months after my first fic "Sword Grip", though that will not be required reading to enjoy this! No major plot spoilers, but some Pre-Timeskip events are mentioned.

After guiding my students through the horrific events that had recently befallen the monastery, I needed a break. The ball was a chance to celebrate Garreg Mach, both its establishment and continuing excellence. For once, battle could be the last thing on my mind. I couldn't wait for tonight.

The past few months had flown by as I settled into my role as professor of the Blue Lions. My students and I had been faced with challenges of increasing gravity, from mock battles between the houses to rescuing kidnapped classmates from dark forces. Throughout all of this, my class never failed to attend my lectures each week. The Officer's Academy was home to only the best and brightest, and it showed. Dimitri, Sylvain, Mercedes, Annette, Dedue, Ashe, Ingrid, and Felix... We had all earned the right to enjoy ourselves for once.

I sat at my desk, running my fingers through my hair in preparation as the monastery bell tolled; the ball would be starting in an hour. Rising from my chair, I examined myself through a small mirror on my desk, smoothing my cloak before heading toward the festivities.

Despite the recently heightened level of alert at the monastery, my relationships with my students had been progressing mostly as expected, even with what had happened during my first month. Felix and I hadn't repeated our nighttime visit, and he continued to excel in my class; he was more in control of his grip than ever. Occasionally, my mind still became consumed by thoughts of that night, especially during sword practice, but I was proud of myself for being able to return to a normal professor-student dynamic with the Blue Lions. Yesterday, my class had even made a promise to reunite in five years’ time for the Millenium Festival. Tonight, I looked forward to chaperoning and watching the students dance, I had a feeling Dimitri in particular would be graceful on the ballroom floor. 

As the reception hall’s large wooden door creaked open, the warm candlelight of the reception hall’s chandeliers and the buzz of happy students mingling brought me an undeniable sense of well-being. The dancing had not yet begun and cheerful students milled about, smiling with fluted glasses in hand. I procured my own cup from a nearby table and let the party wash over me. The delicate balance between the fruit and electrifying acidity of the sparkling white wine in my glass struck my tongue as I sipped. I hadn't had wine often in the past, but I could get used to this.

The waltz would be starting within the next fifteen minutes, so I exchanged my now-empty glass for a fresh one and found a place towards the wall where I'd be able to observe the events. It began with a few couples already in the center of the floor. Two of the class leaders, Edelgard and Dimitri, accompanied by others I wasn't familiar with began to step to the rhythm of the classical music being played. Dimitri and Edelgard’s supreme elegance and poise stood out as they danced, almost brushing shoulders together. Over the course of the first song, more couples trickled onto the floor from the outward ring of observers as they were propositioned to dance. As I scanned the crowded hall, my gaze kept being drawn back to Dimitri. Under the warm glow of the chandeliers, the prince’s golden hair was like a halo as he gracefully turned his partner, blue cape floating behind him.

“Sensei!” An exuberant voice interrupted my concentration. I craned my neck toward the flame-haired figure.

“Sylvain!” I greeted him, starting to feel as effervescent as the wine, “How is your evening so far?”

“It's going well, but it'd be even better if you would honor me with a dance,” he smiled at me, holding out his hand.

Sylvain wanted to dance with me? I would have thought he'd have a long backlog of girls to get through before he'd ask me. He was quite handsome: the tall stature, those luscious red curls, that flirty smile. Sylvain and I could have fun, maybe it would never turn into something serious, but at least it’d be defined. I tried to picture us together, but my mind formed a different image—long, dark hair tied up effortlessly, elusive amber eyes, a sword in hand.  _ Felix… _

“I'm sorry, Sylvain,” I frowned, “I can't.”

Sylvain's eyes fell as he dropped his arm to his side.

“It's alright, I get that it’s complicated, you don’t want to make the rest of the class jealous,” he said, winking as a smile reappeared on his lips, “oh, look, Dorothea is over there! I'll catch you later, Sensei.”

Sylvain walked off, disappearing into the crowd. _ Crisis averted! I need to get out of here before something like that happens again. _ I snatched another wine glass from the table before slipping out of the reception hall into the cold night air.

I stood in the courtyard, planning my next move. Where could I go at this time of night?

“Running away?” Sothis’ voice teased me, “I understand. You hardly had the time to breathe in there. It must be hard to be the favourite teacher at the ball! Poor, poor Professor!” 

“It is difficult,” I half-joked.

“But where is there to run? This place is filled with joyful students looking for a dance.”

I could go back to my quarters, make it an early night and rest up for tomorrow’s mission at the Chapel Ruins. Scanning the horizon, I remembered the view from the goddess’ tower was beautiful at this time of night; it seemed to be the perfect place to escape from the crowd. 

“Ah... I see. The Goddess Tower waits for you….” Sothis read my thoughts aloud.

Wine warmed my cheeks as I stumbled up the tower’s steps. I’d finish one more glass and rest before settling into my quarters for a cozy evening. 

Atop the tower, I took in the panoramic view of Garreg Mach and the mountainscape of Fódlan. Stars twinkled in the cloudless sky and the gentle fresh breeze tickled my skin. Placing my glass on the parapet’s ledge, I let out a sigh of relief. This place had been good to me, even though I’d never expected to enjoy monastery life after my years of adventuring as a mercenary.  _ Am I growing soft? There must be a reason Jeralt and I were brought here… _

Suddenly my focus returned to where I was, as I heard the sound of someone climbing the tower stairs. Maybe it was a student come to make a pledge? I’d find out soon enough, so I returned to my position, supporting myself on the parapet and gazing out into the distance.

“Sensei,” a voice addressed me in a serious tone. It couldn’t be him, could it? I turned around to see Felix standing in the doorway at the top of the stairs. Felix’s posture seemed different somehow, looser maybe? His cheeks were flushed and his normally hyper-focused eyes looked a little bit softer.

“Hello,” I managed to say, surprised by how nervous I had become. It had been so long since we were alone together outside of the training grounds.

“Sensei, mind if I have some of that?” Felix asked, looking in the direction of the gently sparkling wine glass behind me, “Finally, the monastery has provided us with something other than that dining hall swill.”

“Just don’t drink too much, we have a battle tomorrow,” I advised, nodding. I was a major hypocrite, but at least it sounded like something a professor might say. Felix walked over toward the low wall and elegantly grasped the glass by the stem before raising it to his lips.

“Ah,” he exhaled after swallowing, “I needed to get out of there.” The wine seemed to affect Felix instantaneously, his formerly rosy cheeks were now aglow.

“All of those good-for-nothing nobles rubbing shoulders, dancing only for the possibility of making a marriage connection; the commoners and crestless are even more pathetic. If one’s value were defined by skill, we wouldn’t need to base our society on all of this foppery and bullshit. Fódlan would be in much better shape,” Felix said toward the tower’s cobblestone floor. Even though he hadn’t addressed me directly, I hung onto his every word, it wasn’t often that Felix expressed himself like this, and he looked so cute with that scowl on his face. I nodded in agreement; the societal structure we were all slaves to had been beneficial to those affiliated with the monastery, but there were so many others suffering within Fódlan’s reaches.

“Anyway, what are you doing up here, Sensei?” Felix asked, “I would have thought you would be enjoying the festivities.”

“Oh, I enjoyed them,” I blushed, wondering if my cheeks were still flushed from the alcohol or from this chance encounter, “I just needed some fresh air.”

“So, what did you do at the ball?” Felix asked, continuing before I could answer, “I saw you drooling over his beastliness. It’s okay, I don’t blame you. Goddess above, seeing him on the dance floor almost made  _ me _ forget he was the boar prince.

“Then, you were talking to that red-haired idiot, I'll bet that animal asked you to dance with him? Sometimes I wonder if ‘a pulse’ even occupies a position on his list of requirements for a mate,” Felix grimaced. He noticed me, whether these comments were borne out of pure disgust or actual jealousy, I couldn’t stop my lips from curling into a small smile.

“Yes, he did,” I confirmed, still feeling somewhat guilty about turning down Sylvain, “You’re very observant.” As I made eye contact with Felix, a torrent of feelings and memories rushed over me. Last time we were together under the cover of night, we had been so close. The way he had stimulated me, brought me to orgasm, fucked me hard... I still wondered if it had even meant anything.

Felix had put the half-full glass back down and was leaning with his right arm on the parapet, facing me. I couldn’t help but admire him as we stood so close. Felix’s tied-back silky hair and angular features shone in the moonlight as he looked into my eyes for but a moment. He was so radiant.

“I wish I could have danced with you!” I don’t know where what I said came from, but I strongly suspected it was the wine. Inhaling deeply, I braced myself for rejection.

At first, Felix stared blankly at me, his honey-hued eyes tracing my body up and down. He said nothing as he extended his hand to me with the palm facing up.

“Felix?” I questioned, still completely embarrassed by the slip of my tongue.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Felix looked away, his cheeks now an even brighter hue of scarlet.

I accepted his hand, placing mine on top of it gently, he was rather cold and I could feel the calluses formed from years of blade training. I hoped mine wasn’t clammy. Felix then wrapped his left arm around my shoulders, and I followed to mirror his stance. As he pulled me closer to him, a tension took hold of my core.

“I’ll lead,” he stated, “you don’t seem to know what you’re doing.” I smiled toward the ground. Felix went over the basic steps of the waltz with me, he was surprisingly skilled. After a few missteps, I quickly adjusted to the pattern of the dance, and was able to move with him as he led me around the Goddess Tower. 

Under the light of the Fódlan starscape, surrounded by the susurrating overgrown branches entwined with the tower’s stone bricks, I couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by a sense of intimacy as we stepped together.  _ Is this really happening? Felix… I…  _

“Maybe I should have entered  _ you _ in the White Heron Cup,” I teased, mostly in an attempt to calm the beating of my heart, “wh-where did you learn this?”

“Unfortunately, it’s part of the territory when you’re born into a noble family,” he responded, a spark of anger flickering in his eyes before it faded to something else, “Glenn and I used to take lessons together.”

“Oh,” I wasn’t sure how to approach this topic. Glenn was still an enigma to me, but I knew his death must have affected Felix deeply. We continued to dance, only accompanied by the sound of our footfalls and breathing. Without words or music, I was drawn into him. The soft touch of my chest against his, the smooth rhythm somehow ingrained in his footsteps, how the back of his hand felt against my fingertips.

“Here, let me teach you one more thing before I never dance again,” Felix said, changing the subject, “Get ready to let go of my shoulder and turn, okay?” I obeyed, following his lifted arm and attempting a twirl. I managed to twist myself underneath him, but I failed to complete a full rotation and now faced away from him.

“Finally, something I can be better than you at,” he laughed.

I liked this Felix.

Felix released my hand. A part of me expected him to fall back and disappear into the darkness of the evening, not to be seen until our next battle, but I soon felt a warmth brushing over my shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

“Felix?” I gasped. I could almost hear my heart beating in my chest as Felix’s body warmed mine in the cold dark air.

“Byleth,” he whispered, “I…”

Felix leaned down, resting his head on my shoulder and pulling me closer. Gazing out towards the landscape underneath the sparkling sky, I felt so safe.

“Coming up here puts me at peace,” he breathed over my shoulder.

“It does?” I was shocked; this was one of the furthest places from the battlefield violence Felix dedicated his life to, but there really was something magical about the Goddess Tower, “Me too. It’s so beautiful.” Loose strands of Felix’s soft hair tickled my left cheek as we stood in silence, admiring Fódlan’s majesty.

Felix’s hands moved on my body, providing a pressure that turned me in his direction. I followed until we stood face-to-face. Atop the tower, his aura was different; though he still averted his gaze from mine, I detected a new depth in his amber eyes, layers of emotion, the scars of a broken past. Felix seemed to notice my pondering and deflected, dropping his arms to the side.

“Have you heard the legend of the Goddess Tower?” Felix asked, “Though it is childish, it is said that if you make a pledge it will be fulfilled.” Was this just automatic?  _ Every time we connect, he distances himself once more. _

“Let’s make a pledge to the goddess,” he continued, “I pledge that someday I will surpass you. I’ll surpass your technique, your skill with the sword, and your cunning as a warrior. Then I will make you taste defeat!” I stared back at Felix, perplexed. We had just shared what may have been the most romantic moment of my life; I had felt the emotional connection between us, seen it in his eyes. And now, this… It had to be a defense mechanism. I was neutral about his aloof, sword-obsessed persona during our school days, trainings, and battles; the confused feelings I held for Felix were unimportant under those circumstances. But, standing up here with him again, I wouldn’t let him deny our bond.

“Felix, I don’t want to talk about swords,” I bit my lip and stepped toward him, reaching out to embrace him.

“What happened before…” he started, hesitating before loosely wrapping his arms around me. He seemed conflicted as he outlined his thoughts, “I’ll always be more comfortable holding a sword than a woman’s hand.” Felix’s body was tense, but his hands only grasped my waist lightly.

“Felix,” I said as I looked up at his sideward-gazing eyes, “...kiss me.”

His eyes turned to me as he blushed, pausing with an inquisitive expression on his face. I felt so stupid and desperate, waiting what seemed like an eternity for his response. Felix exhaled.

“You don’t know what you do to me,” he sighed.

Felix cupped my chin in his right hand before moving his face forward to peck my cheek gently. He dotted my jaw with kisses before I rotated my head so that his soft lips met mine. With each kiss, I quivered with nervous energy, I had missed his touch. It had been so different a few months ago, Felix pinning me against the wall of the training grounds, meeting me in my bedroom at an ungodly hour for a passionate tryst. The physical manifestation of our longing at this moment seemed so timid in comparison. And yet…

As we nibbled at each other lightly, a mysterious feeling of warmth spread from my chest though my body. It felt so right with him. Felix captured my lower lip between his and I felt my desire for him deepen. I opened my mouth and licked his lips, he received me. In the peaceful quiet of the tower, I drank him in, smelling his floral, yet masculine scent and tasting the residual sweetness of the wine on his tongue. The saliva was pooling in our mouths and I drew back to catch my breath.

“Let’s go lower to the ground,” he said, “Someone might see us up here.” Felix walked toward the tower’s ledge and slumped down, resting his back against the stone parapet. It was tall enough to conceal both of us as I squatted down, proceeding to straddle Felix and resume kissing him. I liked being in his lap--feeling Felix under me as we expressed how we felt about each other. _I hope you’ll tell me your feelings one day_. Felix surprised me when he withdrew from our kiss, sucking and taking my tongue with him until it was completely extended into his mouth. The pressure was almost painful, but there was something sensual about him consuming me. When he finally released me, my tongue hung limp in the air as I panted.

“You like when I suck,” he said, “I remember…” I blushed, it was true, but hearing him say it so nonchalantly caused me to feel a bit vulnerable. 

Underneath me I felt the stiffness of Felix’s hardening cock. I rocked my hips, guiding myself along him. We were both still fully clothed, but Felix soon remedied his by digging his hand into my shirt and exposing my left breast, then sliding across my chest to free the other. He placed his palm over it, flesh filling the gaps between his fingers as he squeezed gently.

“I missed these,” he confided, “Sometimes all I can think about during practice is undressing you… Maybe we should do this more often, I need to be able to train without distraction.”

“That can be arranged,” I sighed before bringing my mouth back to his as I continued to rub myself on his hardness. Felix put his hands on my shoulders and gently nudged me back.

“Keep grinding,” Felix said as he lowered his head and made contact with my nipple. His tongue swirled around it before he began to lap at me. I started moving on him faster as a warm damp seeped within my panties.

“Byleth,” he panted, “I love seeing you like this.”

I stopped my movement, reaching my hand down to the button of his trousers and pulling at it rather forcefully. 

“Don’t rip my uniform,” Felix said sternly as he used his left hand to unbutton himself with much more finesse than I had managed. I reached into his pants hungrily, pulling the front of them and his underwear down enough to expose his hard cock. All I could think about was pleasing him.

The tower’s cold stone floor was hard as I walked backwards on my knees until I was able to rest my right cheek on one of Felix’s soft thighs. I began lazily, leaning on him as I jutted my tongue forward to lick the base of his shaft. Felix shuddered in response to my initial contact, but I knew this wouldn’t be enough to truly pleasure him. I nudged my head forward so I was able to make a seal on his flesh with my lips, proceeding to gently caress him with my tongue. Saliva rolled down his shaft and dribbled down the side of my mouth, reaching my chin. It was time to get serious.

Pressing my palms down on the floor, I lifted myself up, twisting my collar so the brooch I wore wouldn’t get in my way, and then supporting myself on my forearms between Felix’s thighs. The metal bracers I wore were not exactly the most comfortable in this position, but I was so consumed with Felix’s cock I barely noticed. Gripping his shaft in my left hand, I lowered my face toward him. The slit atop his pink head seemed to beckon to me as I extended my tongue to gently trace it. 

Felix moaned as I continued my arc down the center of his head before taking a sharp right turn to stimulate the ridge where it met his shaft. Felix’s body tensed up as my tongue traced the circumference. This was nothing, though. Pausing for a moment, I scanned upwards, observing the rise and fall of his chest in his loosened uniform, his slightly agape mouth as he exhaled, the rosiness that rode his smooth cheeks, and the amorous gaze in his eyes, fixed on me. Everything about Felix was softened, as if someone had painted a portrait of him with airiest hand. I loved seeing him like this.

“You’re really sensitive,” I commented. Felix stiffened at my remark, his pupils darting to the right as the pink hue deepened on his cheeks.

“I-It’s been a while, okay?” Felix reasoned quietly, “I haven’t done this since… last time with you.”

“I haven’t either,” I responded, “Don’t worry, I just want to make you feel good.” The realization that we had both not had anyone else since each other made me inexplicably happy.  _ Is that it... I want him for myself? _

I silenced my internal monologue by resuming my performance. First, sucking on only the head, saturating it with some of the saliva gathered in my cheeks. I pushed myself lower, taking in his length slowly, until he rested at the back of my throat.

Lifting my head deliberately, I maintained a light suction on him. Felix thrust towards me as I tapped the head with my tongue before taking him in deeper again. He wanted more. I continued the undulating motion, beginning to incorporate the swirling of my tongue as I pleasured Felix’s cock. A hand began to stroke my hair as I increased the pressure I applied.

“Fuck, Byleth,” Felix winced.

I had to steal a glance at his smug, squinting face.

“I can’t handle it when you look at me like that,” he panted.

The hand on the back of my head applied a stronger downward force. I followed the trajectory and once again began to suck his dick, gagging on him as I moved quickly down his shaft, his hips rocked sharply up to meet me each time now.

“Byleth, I can’t take much more...” he sighed, “let me fuck you.” It was just like last time, not that I was complaining. I had to have him inside me too. Taking a deep breath, I lifted my mouth off of his cock.

“Felix, I need you,” I said as I pushed myself off the ground, back into his lap. 

I rested my palms on his chest, unable to ignore the musculature. It wouldn’t be prudent to get fully undressed up here, so I’d have to be satisfied with my mental image of shirtless Felix above my bed seven months ago. I could feel him, though. I burrowed my hands into his shirt from below, tracing them over his abdomen, each defined muscle was how I’d remembered it; my training session fantasies were finally being realized. I couldn’t wait to fuck him.

As I traced back down to touch Felix’s cock, we quickly realized the predicament at hand. He was ready to go, but my shorts over tights combination didn’t exactly provide easy access. I started the removal process by slipping one of my legs out of my shorts, leaving them to dangle around the calf of my right boot. I was planning to continue by rolling down my tights neatly, but Felix seemed to have other ideas. 

Felix grasped the lace covering my thigh and plucked at it. The woven material stretched as he pulled it toward him and a smile appeared on his lips.

“Hmm… This will work.”

He continued to unravel the intricate design of my tights, until the inner thigh area was nothing but a large hole revealing my panties underneath. Felix returned his right arm to my back and pulled me into his lap.

“These are soaked,” he observed as he reached underneath the crotch of my underpants and pushed them aside to the right. I moaned as Felix shoved two of his fingers into my aching core.

“You want it, don’t you?” he growled as he slipped another digit inside.

“Y-yes,” I managed to utter, crumbling from his touch, “P-please!”

“Here,” Felix said calmly, pulling his slick-coated fingers from my slit, “Have a taste.” I opened my mouth, choking on the bittersweet fingertips suddenly at the back of my throat.

“Suck,” he commanded. I obeyed, pursing my lips and gulping down the saliva-diluted juices as if I were parched.

“Next time you’re ogling the boar prince or the self-named ladies’ man, remember this...” Felix whispered, “Remember what I do to you.”

I gasped as Felix withdrew his fingers; I  _ was  _ his, and I needed him now.

Falling onto him, I rest my pussy against his dick before adjusting my hips so the head touched my entrance.

“Make love to me Felix,” I nearly begged as I lowered myself onto his cock, spreading as he slid into me.

I winced. From this angle I could feel every inch of him within me, including the tip which almost reached my cervix. I lifted myself up instinctively, keeping Felix inside before working my way down his shaft again. Using Felix’s shoulders as a support, I rolled my hips so he hit exactly where I wanted him to. I moaned as he caught my nipple in his mouth on one of my upward movements.

“You must be enjoying yourself,” Felix smirked at me, “using my cock like that.” I looked down at him, blushing as I realized it had been only me fucking him this whole time.

“Let me take over, focus on your clit.”

I understood and obeyed his command, reaching my hand down to touch myself as Felix began thrusting below me. He was right, I was already drenched. My fingers moved underneath my hood, making contact with the pink nub of flesh. I began to circle around it with my index before pressing on it intermittently with my middle finger.

“Ah!” I cried out as Felix hit deep within me again. I started to follow his thrusts, lifting myself up as he filled me. His mouth found my nipple again and his tongue darted out to taste me. Staring down at his tongue twisting on me made me weak. Thinking about all he was doing to pleasure me as I rode his hard cock… Thinking about how I belonged to him…. The heel of my boot stomped against the ground as my leg spasmed as if electrified, “Oh my, Felix…!”

“Come for me, Byleth,” Felix panted, “I’m pretty close.”

With a few more thrusts and the increasing speed of the now figure-eight motion I was performing on my clit, I began to quake.

“I-I’m coming!”

The delicious warmth of my orgasm spread throughout my body. As I came, Felix plunged deeper and faster inside of me, his face clenching.

I was still tingling when he announced, “Fuck, I am going to come!” He quickly reached his hands around my waist and used his impressive strength to lift me up along his cock before pushing me back down. As he pulled me back onto him for the third time it seemed he couldn’t hold back anymore, “Ah-h-h…”

Felix’s hot liquid spurted up within me before beginning to drip down slowly, coating me inside. Even though were both satisfied, I lingered there, sitting on Felix’s lap, his cock softening inside of me as we leaned against the Goddess Tower’s parapet in various states of undress. I wished I could stay there forever.

Eventually, I lifted myself off of him and found a place to cuddle up on his right side. Felix sat still, staring blankly at the vine-encrusted opposite wall of the tower _. _ I was scared he would immediately leave like the last time, but my heart melted as he pulled me close to his chest. 

“You know, I was serious about what I said before, about doing this more often...” Felix said, nuzzling his chin against my hair, “I think my attraction to you is impacting the effectiveness of our sword lessons. The training grounds used to be a place I could focus on the blade with only minor interruptions, but now that you’re my sparring partner...”

The feeling was mutual, Felix’s training uniform hugged the contours of his form in so many distracting ways. I often found myself taking a bath after our training sessions, and not just because of the sweat I worked up. It probably _ would _ be advantageous to remove that tension from our practice. The thought of being able to continue our sword lessons and make love to Felix regularly seemed too good to be true. I didn’t deserve this.

“You could also train with Catherine,” I suggested, “she’s likely a better swordswoman than I am. Plus, she might even let you wield Thunderbrand.”

“That may be true,” he agreed, “but I want to train with you.”

Blushing, I beamed.

“Why? Haven’t you already mastered my mercenary style?” I asked. I was relishing in the opportunity to finally catch a glimpse of what lay in Felix’s heart.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” Felix huffed.

“Yes,” I smiled, turning to face him.

“Tch. Fine,” Felix acquiesced, glaring at me before averting his gaze, his face beet red, “I... like spending time with you.”

It was everything I had ever wanted to hear, Felix was all that mattered to me. This was my chance to tell him how I felt.

“Felix…” I whispered softly. He said nothing, running his fingers idly through my hair. “I-I… think I’m fa-”

Thump, thump, thump.

The clomping of someone ascending the tower’s stairs sounded to our left.

“Shit!” exclaimed Felix, pushing me up, off of him and quickly buttoning his pants before standing up. I was left to scramble on the floor, tucking my breasts back into my shirt, pulling my shorts up over my destroyed tights, and covering myself as much as possible with my cloak as I rose.

“Mark my words, Sensei,” Felix said dominantly, “I will defeat you one day!”

We both turned in response as the tower door creaked open.

“S-Sensei!? F-Felix?” A voice squeaked, as a small body stepped into the tower room, “I-I thought everyone would be a-at the ball. S-sorry to interrupt.” It was one of the Black Eagles, I believed her name was Bernadetta. I hadn't interacted with her much at all; she apparently spent most of her time holed up in her dormitory. I supposed it wasn’t the worst student we could have encountered up there, at least she wouldn’t gossip.

A wet sensation tickled me as Felix's seed seeped out of my core, trickling down my right thigh. I gripped my cloak in response, trying not to be too obvious. Felix’s cum was going to keep leaking out of me the longer I stood up there, I needed to get back to my room. Also, there I could fix some herbal contraceptive tea, just in case.

“Don't worry,” I assured Bernadetta, “I was just leaving.” 

“See you on the battlefield tomorrow,” I abruptly said to Felix before pushing my way past Bernadetta onto the top of the tower stairs. Gravity assisted my descent, but also caused the sticky substance to drip past the hole in my tights and saturate the still-intact lace which circled my leg, midthigh. When I reached the ground, I tried to soak some up with the lining of my cloak, before I began my trek across the monastery.

“Well, well, well,” Sothis’ snarky voice sounded in my head. My focus was only on my hastened footsteps and I did not dignify her with a response, “You do realize your brooch is still on backwards.”

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I frantically grasped for my collar, returning it to its original position and continuing my shameful march.

“Are you serious right now?” she prodded.

“Serious about what?” I telepathically messaged her.

“You know what,” she explained, “Are you seriously falling in love with swordboy? With Felix Hugo Fraldarius?” My heart clenched as she emphasized each syllable of his name. Why did I have to be connected to Sothis? If she knew my true feelings, I couldn't keep denying them to myself.

“Out of all of the eligible nobles AND commoners in Garreg Mach, you had to choose the most frustrating one of them all!” Sothis lectured. I was growing used to her disapproval, it seemed I was prone to constantly make what she found to be idiotic decisions. “Even If you want to be courted by a Northerner, there are so many others. What's wrong with Sylvain? At least he showed interest! You might even have a better chance with the boar prince, you could be the Queen of Faerghus!”

She did have a point, everything would be so much easier if I were interested in practically anyone else, but I could only picture myself with Felix.

“Even you are using his epithets now,” I sighed.

Sothis seemed to be at a loss for words.

“We both know I can't stop,” I conceded.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ^_^. I'm so happy to have finished this after agonizing for a long, long time! Please let me know what you think <3.


End file.
